the cat's fight
by aussiechick00
Summary: the scenes from "the cat under fire" and "the wounded cat". Saya is killed by Creed and Train is not happy....for people who dont know black cat, Saya and Train dont like like each other!


Train looked down at Saya. She was bleeding badly, and she felt freezing. Her kimono was stained red here and there around the plum flowers. She was in Train's arms, and her eyes were watering. Train swallowed tears as he looked at her awful state.

"Train?" Saya asked weakly.

"Try not to talk," Train cooed softly. He swallowed again, his throat feeling like he had swallowed a lump of chalk.

"What happened to the kids?" Saya mumbled painfully. The children were curled up in a corner, staring at the two with tears down their small faces. They were shaken up, but they were okay.

"They're fine don't worry," Train assured. Saya smiled at him faintly with tears on her eyelids almost overflowing. The blood across her face poured down her cheek and onto the floor behind her, but she didn't care.

"I guess, I really screwed this up," she tried to joke.

"I told you, please, don't talk!" Train ordered as softly as he could. Saya's eyes turned to Hades. It was sitting in Train's free hand, it's golden handle flashing beautifully. Saya placed her hand on the number 13 written on it.

"You brought it with you, like I said," she managed feebly. Her hands moved to Train's hand and held him to his gun, her voice breaking, "don't ever let go of it again, you know how to use it...and it knows you," she pleaded with a sniff.

"Stop it, this isn't goodbye so don't act like it is," Train begged, clenching his teeth. Saya smiled at him again with a look of genuine love in her eyes. the tears in her eyes wobbled as she tried not to cry.

"I just wanted my rominae," she said as a firework flew into the air and exploded beautifully, "that's all," she added. For a few minutes no one said anything. Train watched Saya as she looked up at the spectacular firework display.

"The fireworks are so beautiful," she sobbed as the tears in her eyes fell down her face. She slowly shut her eyes and then went limp in Train's arms. Train placed her down gently and stood up, not allowing one tear to escape his eye.

"Saya," he said. Creed stood up behind him. His arm caressed his sore cheek and he still held Imagine Blade in his hand.

"The enchantress is dead train," he announced as if it were a good thing. Train refused to look at him. "I have unlocked the chains that bound you, now, let loose the Train of old!" Creed said happily.

"You bastard," Train muttered. Creed scoffed with a smug look on his face. "I will never forgive you," Train continued, his voice breaking and his hand trembling, "you're a dead man Creed," he sobbed. Creed laughed and waved his hand at Train.

"Oh Train, seems the hex hasn't worn off yet," he evaluated coolly.

"This. Ends. now!" Train yelled at him turning with bloodlust in his amber eyes. suddenly he ran at Creed with Hades in his hand. Creed held Imagine blade to defend him and suddenly, both were lit up by a white light.

"your eyes! she's got you!" Creed exclaimed as he thwacked Train backwards. He swung and swiped at Train with madness in his eyes. each blow Creed attempted, Train dodged with stealth faster than a cheetah. Creed swung at him but Train held Hades up to protect himself with the body of the revolver. Creed ran backwards and Train followed him, ready to fire at the man. His heart hurt more than it ever had, was this what it felt like to love? Train landed gracefully and almost immediately shot Hades. Creed hit the bullet away with Imagine blade and watched as the bullet flew into a gas tank and exploded. No one noticed the explosion because of the elaborate colours of the fireworks lighting up the sky.

Train's dream:

"_Didn't I tell you these fireworks are amazing?" Saya said as she looked at the fireworks. _

_She looked at Train "What's wrong? You look like something's bothering you. Are those tears streaming down your cheeks?" she asked. _

_She laughed hard "who would've guessed you've got such a good sense of humor!" she laughed._

"_wow, you're right," she muttered. A tear fell down her cheek. "stop, the fireworks are simply too beautiful,"_

_Saya spun on the spot in her kimono, "I love how you see everything!" she commented._

_She held out her hand for Train to take, "come here, show me your eyes, I think they're as beautiful as the fireworks..."_


End file.
